


Zak and The Queens

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dogs, Multi, Pets, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: The life of Zak the Queen family dog.





	Zak and The Queens

When Felicity and Oliver had decided to let a dog join their family they looked around at every breed they could German Shepherd, Husky, Shih Tzu etc it wasn’t until they saw William stroking a little black labrador puppy that they knew which breed they’ll get. They had two appointments set up to view little puppies, they arrived at Breeders house number 1 first. He took them into the back yard letting out two little Lab puppies. Felicity liked the shy one he was quiet but Oliver and William wanted the runt of the litter the one that was running around and very giddy. They paid the breeder and place the dog into the car driving to the pet store to get everything he need. They named their little black lab Zak and he was the perfect fit for them.

  
____________________________________

  
At 12 weeks old they took zak out for his first proper walk. He’d had his injections and was safe to go. The walk itself was 2 hours long in a tucked away part of star city. It was fields for miles around. Zak was running around happily and responding back to his name. William chased Zak around both with smiles on their faces. The walk was going great until they came to a path of cow poop, both Oliver and William crossed with a struggled but relatively easy. Felicity stood on the other stand in her pink wellies trying to get zak

“Why are you trying to the dog?” Oliver shouted

“I’m going to carry him across! He’s small, he’ll sink right into that” Felicity responded

“Felicity he’ll be fine” Oliver laughed.

Felicity picked zak and slowly made her way across the poop. Her feet sank into it and she struggled to walk through while keeping zak safely tuck in her arms. Little Zak laid across her arm, her hand supporting his chest while her other hand supported his side keeping him in place. Oliver and William smiled as she struggled but Zak look at her grateful. When she finally got across she placed him down and he ran off playing once again.

______________________________

Hernia! Zak had a Hernia. Only 6 months old and he was having an operation, it broke Felicity’s heart to drop him off at the vets and leave him there. She got a call at noon telling her the operation has been successful and she could pick him while Oliver was at work and William at school. He looked so happy to her. She had been told to keep him rested for next 2 weeks while snitches healed, the drugs he was one still had him drowsy. Once the boys came home they kept Zak calm but he mainly just slept! Felicity didn’t want Zak to sleep alone so they all decided to sleep down stairs in case Zak needed anything. Oliver and Felicity took the floor next to each other while William took the sofa. At 2am Zak wanted to play, they wanted nothing more then to toss a ball around for him but he was still healing. It was hard getting him to settle back down but he did in the end. Before you knew it he was healed and back to his giddy ways, running around the house.

________________________

Oliver, Felicity and William had only gone to out for a meal, a nice quiet evening only when they got back it was so quiet. They had left through the back door that evening that was a big mistake. On the back door was a bolt lock near the floor and as they tried to get into their house they realised the bolt was on. Zak had chewed at the bolt and somehow locked them out. The front door had a chain on so no getting in that way, worst off they had set the alarm off which was screaming into the neighbourhood. Oliver left to go borrow a tool kit from the neighbour hoping he’d be able to break in without breaking anything. When he got back he came with tools in hand. He opened the door to as far as it would go and used a screwdriver to start taking the chain off, it took him 15 minutes but he did it. Once in Felicity ran to the back room where zak was finding him scared from the noise of the alarm, the alarm cut out once Oliver put the code in.

“Awww baby boy come here” Felicity opened her arms for Zak and he came running to her. She slid to the floor putting Zak onto her lap giving him all the comfort he need. Soon enough he was feeling better and was off on a walk with William.

_________________________

When Oliver and Felicity had their baby girl Lucy, Zak instantly fell in love. He was always around her watching her. Everytime she cried he’d bark as if telling them, he’d snuggled up to her when she slept in their arms with his head on their lap. He was a little nanny for her. Lucy wasn’t the most gentle baby always tugging at his tail and ears plus she more like slapped then stroked but he never lost his temper with her, he always took it until someone told Lucy to be gentle.

__________________________________________

When Zak had turned 3 years old. They took in a stray cat, he was found with stitches in his back, dirty and had given up on himself. Felicity’s friend had come to her asking if she knew anyone who would want a cat. Felicity had gone round to see the cat and loved him from the start. She took him home, moment Zak saw a cat he jumped up trying to see his new friend, the cat did not like this at all.

It took about 2 months for the cat to finally accept Zak, even though Zak tried everyday going over to him and trying to play the cat would simply paw him away but once he had their trust he loved Zak just as much as anyone else, they became best friends. Zak would bark when Tigger (cat) would get a hairball and Tigger would bully the neighbour dogs for Zak. Tigger got the nickname the evil cat from the neighbours but with Zak and Queen’s he was loving.

_______________________________

Felicity had a horrible day. She had took Zak for a walk and as she past a house that had two boxers, Zak got attacked. They had left a gate open and the boxer had ran out towards Zak, the boxer bit his ear making him bleed and pin Zak by the neck to the ground. Felicity had scream and shouted and tried kicking the boxer off but he wasn’t bugging. The owner came out calling the boxer back.

“I’m so sorry, he’s not good with other dogs” she said to Felicity

“Not good with other dogs? You have another dog!!” Felicity was fuming

“That’s the only dog he likes. No harm was done”

“My dogs ear is bleeding!! If you can’t control you dog put a damn muzzle on it” Felicity shouted

Felicity argued with the woman going back and forth. The owner just didn’t understand and that just drove Felicity crazy. She walked away angry and took Zak home, luckily the bite wasn’t too bad just scabbed over and would heal. Felicity rang the police about the owner and they came around quickly but couldn’t do anything expect warn the owner which they did. The police commented that they had never seen someone so passionate over their dog before. Zak healed physically but everytime they walked past that house he always stopped and look scared until he was comforted then he’d walk staring at the house.

_________________________________

One christmas when Zak 10 years old and Tigger was around 9 years old. William got Felicity the best present she could have asked for. A portrait of both Zak and Tigger together in the little bowties Felicity had got them. It was so beautiful Felicity had it on display in the living room for all to see. She loved that photo they both looked so dapper and handsome.

______________________________________

Everyone who meet Zak always said he was so well trained and a good dog. He’d make friends with any dog especially the ladies although he never tried anything with them. He was a good guard dog always telling them when someone was around, people thought he was a massive dog or more then one dog they was always surprised to find Zak the little black lab. He made their family complete that's why it hurt so much when he got sick. Only a month away from being 11 years old, he had gone hill and fast. He’d stopped eating and could no longer walk far, he wouldn’t settle at night to sleep since he was in too much pain to lie down. They had been told he had a heart murmur, he’d spend days panting or breathing harsh and coughing up flem. They all knew it was his time to go. Oliver called around to different vets finding one to come to the house to put him down, finally the found one who could be there in 20 minutes, Felicity agreed not wanting him in anymore pain. They each said their goodbyes while waiting. Tears flooded from their eyes at letting him go but they couldn’t keep him in pain for their sake that wasn’t fair. When the vet came he explained everything to them. He checked Zak over telling them his stomach was misshapen and that could mean he had a tumour that may had burst and was now bleeding out inside him and Oliver signed the consent form. They tried to get Zak to lie down but he wouldn’t not until Felicity laid down next to him. The vet shaved his leg and found a vein to inject him.

“You go to sleep now baby” Felicity cried “We will always love you”

“We’ll miss you Zak more then anything” William sobbed

“You go to doggy heaven now and play with your friends” Lucy stated trying to lift the mood.

Oliver stayed silent, he had said all he had to say and want to given his family the chance to say their goodbyes especially Felicity. Zak had loved her the most and everyone knew it. Suddenly fluid started pouring out of his nose

“Is that normal?” Felicity asked the vet

“No, that was probably was wrong with him, it could be fluid from the lungs”

Zak gave his finally breathe passing away with his eye open. He looked like he was simply sleeping. He looked at peace. They all broke into tears. The vets left giving them a moment alone. The each gave him a kiss goodbye. William and Lucy ran off upstairs too upset to stay any longer. Oliver stayed comforting Felicity until she was ready. Oliver found William and Lucy crying in the bathroom he asked them to come back down to see Zak off. Th vets came back in and cover Zak over in white blankets, he lifted him up and carried him out the door to the van placing him in carefully. They had all choose to have Zak cremated so they could scatter his ashes in some of his favorite places to walk. It broke their hearts to let him go, the house felt empty and quiet without him. None of them ate that night instead they cried and told stories of Zak. He had filled their lives and hearts with joy, he was a happy little boy who was always loved till the end. 

 

<https://ibb.co/ix2sgy>

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stories of my dog who was put down today. I did this in honor of my little Zak wanting to share some of his stories.
> 
> Big thank you to everyone, i'm glad i could share part of Zak's life with you all <3


End file.
